Hypno
A sadistic mid-level hypnotist working under Rainmaker in Corvallis. Biography He lived in Washington most of his life, mainly in Spokane and Fairfield before he moved to Corvallis. As a child, Hector had wanted to be a magician. He had loved seeing their magic tricks and had learned quite a few simple ones. To this day, he still is great at palming objects and distracting people from what he's really doing. As he grew older, he took psychology classes and learned about hypnosis. Instantly intrigued, Hector delved into research about the subject. He watchedhypnotists whenever he could. He tried, but never managed to hypnotize his doubtful older brother, Don. After struggling with hypnosis, Hector gave up and began a career in accounting. Before Calamity, he was an accountant at a large company based in Spokane. He was quite wealthy, but greedy and shared nothing with his family. He focused on work and none of his relationships lasted until one. Most gave up on him because of his greed and arrogance, but at 37, he met Denise. She was eight years younger and was selfish herself. She was attracted only to Hector's money. While Hector subconsciously realized this, he never mentioned it or ended the relationship. He wanted love and she wanted money. A year later, they married and moved to Fairfield. He commuted to Spokane for work, but cut almost all ties with his family there. Denise became more greedy and leeched much of Hector's earnings for shopping and various purchases. He put up with it and spent what was left of his money on extravagance as well. At 55, he had enough money and enough investments to retire early. The couple used that time to travel the country and spend more on luxury items. When Calamity rose, Hector built an underground bunker to live in. Approximately four years later, he woke up with powers. The first thing he did was to command his wife to leave the bunker. Watching from a camera he had planted on her, he commanded her to draw the attention of Myst, a powerful Epic in town, using a small earbud. She drew Myst's attention and, following Hypno's command, she attacked the Epic. Obviously outgunned, she was killed almost instantly. Hypno reveled in the powers he had gained, the powers he had coveted as a child. From then on, he used his powers to randomly cause humans to commit suicide. Hypno moved out of Fairfield, heading south to Oregon to find a more stable town to work in. Upon hearing the rumors of a paradise in Corvallis, he headed there immediately. Rainmaker brought him in and gave him a modest sized house and twenty slaves. The arrangement suited Hypno, as he got to lounge about and enjoy the luxuries he had always had, courtesy of Cornucopia, and he had his own retinue of slaves to command about. When called upon, Hypno is used to dispel rebellions by causing repeat offenders to commit suicide, calming the remnants of the rebellion. He also has taken control of dissenters and used them to cause chaos and confusion among other dissenters and rebels. Occasionally, he is given someone to execute and that is his favorite duty. Powers and Abilities Primary Power: Hypnosis: He is able to hypnotize anyone he meets. They are then hypnotized for up to an hour, unless he cuts it off. While hypnotized, they will be incredibly prone to suggestion from anyone and will seem dazed. They will be able to focus extremely well on anything they are told to. He can hypnotize around ten people like this at once. Secondary Power: Commands: Hypno can command anyone to do anything. His commands order the person to do as he says and only the strongest willed can resist when he is focusing on them. He can command up to five regular people at once at full strength. The more people he affects, or the strong willed they are, the less his power affects them. At his best, he can command a hundred people, but his commands will be received only as advice. If he commanded a large crowd to jump off a cliff, for instance, they might look at the cliff and then laugh, if they are strong willed, or take a couple steps towards it a bit if they are easily swayed. While commanding only one person, Hypno could force someone to walk off the cliff regardless of their inhibitions. Passive Power: Hypno is impervious to mental powers. Illusions, emotional manipulation, etc. Personality and Behavior Hypno is an arrogant, selfish, sadistic Epic. He had traces of these emotions before he became an Epic, though not as strong. Appearance Hector is half-Hispanic on his father's side. He is around 5'7", making him shorter than average. He is very thin and wiry. At his age, he isn't very muscular, but as a young adult, he was lean and strong and traces of that can still be seen in his arms. He has dark black hair, now peppered with gray. He has very dark eyes. He likes to dress in a bit of costume, so he wears a dramatic purple and black cape on his suit. He always has a polka dot yellow tie on. Age: 62 Home City: Fairfield, Washington Weaponry: He keeps a handgun in a shoulder holster, but relies on his powers more. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Mailliw73's Characters